Será divertido, ¡lo prometo!
by Mystique Mikikyu
Summary: Donde Austria se pierde en el bosque, también pierde sus lentes y la paciencia y nace la alianza Austro-danesa.


¿Se acuerdan de mi? - insertar ruido de grillitos- Sí, ya sé que hace muuuuucho que no publicaba nada, cosas de la carrera, el trabajo y la vida en general.

Para Yuki Kitsune: no se si era exactamente lo que habías pedido pero para que veas que soy una extraordinaria persona y amiga, aquí está tu DenxAus.

Copyright: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, ya estoy resignada.

* * *

 _"Será divertido"_ dijo Prusia, _"Te servirá el ejercicio, bien que te hace falta"_ insistió, _"No puedes pasarte todo el tiempo encerrado con ese tonto piano, eso es aburrido"_ volvió a decir.

Pero Austria lo contradijo. Claro que podía y ciertamente eso tenía pensado hacer.

 _"¡No puedes perderte esta oportunidad para patear traseros nórdicos y exhibir la (mi) genialidad germana al mundo"_ fue su argumento final.

En verdad Prusia no pudo convencerlo, pero ante la amenaza de quedarse ahí hasta que dijera que aceptara acompañarlo, al otro no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Todo había comenzado con una enérgica discusión entre Prusia y Dinamarca sobre quiénes eran mejores: si los nórdicos o los germanos. Aparentemente la única forma para resolver ese dilema era mediante una prueba de supervivencia en el bosque. Los dos grupos debían de competir entre sí para ver quién llegaba primero a un campamento.

Desde otro punto de vista aquello era un bonito paseo, pero para él más bien parecía una auténtica tortura. Mosquitos, otros insectos (incluso hasta serpientes), suciedad, tierra y quién sabe cuántas cosas más... definitivamente aquel no era su tipo de ambiente, por lo que decidió que su mejor opción era solo soportarlo lo mejor posible y así su sufrimiento terminaría más rápido.

Luego que ambos equipos se organizaron, cada uno partió en una dirección diferente. Austria salió junto a Prusia, Alemania, Suiza y Liechtenstein, pero tan pronto comenzaron el viaje empezaron los problemas. Prusia, autodenominándose el líder, decidió ignorar las indicaciones y en cambio seguir un atajo según lo que le dictaban su instinto y su genialidad, convencido de que así llegaría en primer lugar a la meta. Temiendo que pudiera perderse o meterse en algún problema, Alemania no lo pensó dos veces para ir tras él. Suiza mientras tanto instruía a Liechtenstein de los peligros en el bosque y cómo protegerse de ellos, usando como ejemplo una pequeña ardillita que atrajo la atención de la chica. Por esa razón nadie se percató de que les faltaba alguien, puesto que un muy agotado austriaco, a menos de quince minutos de iniciada la expedición, optó por tomarse un corto descanso. Para cuando quiso ponerse en marcha se encontraba solo y sin saber qué camino tomar pese a que llevaba consigo un mapa.

Conservando la calma, su idea fue quedarse donde estaba y esperar a que regresaran a buscarlo. Y a primera instancia pareció que no tendría que esperar mucho, puesto que escuchó pasos que se aproximaban, sin embargo no pasó según lo previsto, dado que quien llegó no era ningún otro que Dinamarca.

El germano se mostró un tanto extrañado. Recordaba haberlo escuchado proclamándose líder el equipo nórdico y verlo partir inmediatamente, incluso antes que los demás de su grupo. Justo se disponía a hablarle, cuando el otro se le adelantó, acusándolo de espía y de ser un agente enemigo.

-Seguramente te enviaron a detenerme...¡Pero no lo conseguirás porque yo soy el Rey de los nórdicos!

-¿Y dónde están los demás?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja.

-Eh...-balbuceó un inusualmente reservado danés-Pues...se perdieron y los estoy buscando-respondió al cabo de unos instantes mirando a su alrededor.

-Te fuiste a buscar un "atajo" y te perdiste.

De inmediato supo que había adivinado al ver la expresión del rubio, quien luego echó a reír para disimularlo.

-Sé perfectamente dónde estoy-aseguró tratando de sonar confiado pero sin convencerlo en absoluto.

-Y supongo que tampoco tienes un mapa...

-¡No necesito esas cosas!-exclamó restándole importancia al asunto-Mi instinto vikingo me guiará, puedo encontrar el camino sin proble... hey, déjame ver eso...-se interrumpió en cuanto Austria sacó el mencionado objeto de su mochila para revisarlo por su cuenta-Mmm...¡Ah, claro! Ya sé por dónde hay que ir-anunció confiado y sin lograr nuevamente que el otro le creyera-¡Por allá!- señaló un punto entre unos árboles- ¿Vienes?

El castaño se limitó a guardar silencio mientras guardaba nuevamente el mapa y pensaba en cómo decirle que no de la manera más diplomática posible. Deambular sin rumbo fijo por el bosque no era exactamente un buen plan. Seguramente Alemania o alguien más no tardarían en darse cuenta que no iba con ellos y regresarían a buscarlo.

-Gracias por tu considerada oferta, pero prefiero quedarme aquí-repuso apartándose unos pasos para apoyarse contra el tronco de un árbol- Buena suerte- agregó no muy en serio.

-El Rey no necesita suerte-dijo, muy seguro de sí mismo-Aunque si yo fuera tu...-se interrumpió sonriendo-Mejor me alejaría de ahí.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?-preguntó sarcástico, anticipándose a lo que seguramente sería una burla por su parte.

-Pues porque ahí arriba- señaló las ramas altas, donde medio oculto por las hojas se lograba divisar algo- Esta un panal de abejas, y si llegan a sentirse amenazadas...

No tuvo que mencionar más. El austriaco se apartó casi como impulsado por un resorte. Dinamarca apenas pudo reprimir el ataque de risa.

-Ah, y otra cosa.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Las telarañas normalmente están en la parte sur del tronco de los árboles- explicó con calma a la vez que le sacudía algo del hombro, en tanto el otro se ponía cada vez más pálido-Y algunas arañas son veneno...¡Hey!

En ese punto Austria echó a correr presa del pánico, completamente ajeno a los gritos y llamados de la otra nación, solamente quería alejarse de ahí, salir del bosque y nunca jamás regresar. Cuanto deseaba contar con un piano a la mano para poder expresar apropiadamente su enojo y frustración contenidas...o para lanzárselo a Prusia.

-¡Oye, espera! ¡No es por ahí!

O a quien juzgaba como el otro responsable de su desgracia. Determinado como estaba a ignorarlo, no escuchó sus advertencias acerca del río que tenía en frente hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-Suerte para ti que no es muy profundo-comentó extendiendo una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y sin disimular en lo más mínimo su tono de "te lo dije", enfadando más al empapado germano.

Esforzándose por conservar su orgullo, se incorporó y salió del agua por su cuenta sin hacerle el menor caso. En ese punto, Dinamarca no pudo contenerse más y fue víctima de un ataque de risa.

-Pareces un gato mojado-se burló apenas pudo recuperar el aliento-A Prusia le encantará escuchar esto...

Lo último hizo que la paciencia del castaño terminara por agotarse. No tenía por qué estarlo soportando ni aguantar que lo exhibieran de esa forma.

-Yo no pedí venir-comenzó a decir en tono serio-Si estoy aquí, es por culpa de ustedes-refiriéndose al rubio y al albino y señalándolo de manera acusadora-Y si quieres saber la verdad, los demás nórdicos deben estar mejor sin ti.

La expresión del danés se congeló de pronto. Austria tuvo la impresión que no debió haber dicho eso, pero ya era muy tarde. No era que tratara mucho con la otra nación, pero cuando lo hacía estaba acostumbrado a verlo alegre y sonriendo, por lo que el que ahora estuviera serio le resultó un tanto incómodo.

-De...de cualquier manera...-trató de romper con el ambiente tan tenso-Si queremos llegar al campamento o encontrar a alguien será mejor ponernos en marcha-sugirió con reticencia- O quizás cada quién debería seguir por su propio camino.

Se giró para buscar el mapa, con un poco de suerte esta vez lograría ubicarse y salir airoso por su cuenta, paro lamentablemente para no sería así.

-¿Ahora qué ocurre?-el rubio salió de su ensimismamiento cuando lo vio arrojar cosas del interior de su mochila al suelo de manera frenética.

-El mapa no está-dijo en un hilo de voz.

-¿Cómo que no está? ¡Pero si tú lo guardaste!-exclamó y entonces notó que faltaba otra cosa-¿Y tus lentes?

El austriaco se llevó una mano al rostro para comprobar que efectivamente no los traía puestos

-Debieron caerse en el río-dedujo calmado-Supongo que fue lo mismo que ocurrió con el mapa-su tono se volvió más aprehensivo ante esto último. Se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido de algo cayendo al agua y al volverse se encontró con Dinamarca en el río-¿Qué haces?

-Quizás no sea muy tarde y podamos encontrar tus lentes.

Austria se debatió si informarle que en realidad no los necesitaba y su visión era perfecta, pero al final no lo hizo. No iba a ser el único que acabara empapado en el viaje.

-Déjalo, la corriente debe habérselos llevado ya-lo llamó cuando consideró fue suficiente-Además, sería más conveniente tratar de encontrar el mapa.

El nórdico salió del río a regañadientes, decidido como era a nunca rendirse en nada y sacudió la cabeza para secarse, salpicando al otro sin querer.

-Deja de hacer eso-ordenó tajantemente y tomó un estuche metálico de su mochila, del cual retiró un pañuelo que por suerte estaba relativamente seco.

-¿A quién se le ocurre traer pañuelos al bosque? No, espera...-se interrumpió y colocó la palma de su mano prácticamente en el rostro del otro, casi empujándolo y por poco haciéndolo caer al suelo-¿Cuántos dedos ves?

Le dirigió una mirada cargada de confusión, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

-Está demasiado borroso-se quejó tallándose los ojos-Y me duele la cabeza un poco, creo que será mejor que me quede aquí mientras tu encuentras el campamento y después envías a alguien a buscarme.

Tal vez así pudiera disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad y silencio y descansar. Pero, la otra nación no pensaba lo mismo.

Sin decir media palabra, el rubio terminó de guardar el resto de sus cosas en la mochila para luego echársela al hombro y tomarlo a él de la mano.

-No puedo dejarte aquí solo e indefenso-explicó jalándolo suavemente, si bien caminaba bastante rápido a comparación del austriaco, ocasionando que se le dificultara seguirle el paso-¿Qué tal si te come un lobo? Seré tu guía y te diré por dónde ir.

Austria pensó en informarle que en primer lugar, el ser "guía" implicaba llevar un ritmo aceptable que la otra persona pudiera seguir sin correr el riesgo de tropezarse, y segundo, que en esa zona no habían lobos, pero un problema más serio cruzó su mente.

-Todavía no sabemos dónde está el campamento, no tenemos el mapa.

El nórdico soltó una carcajada sin darle la menor importancia a las preocupaciones de su compañero.

-¡Bah! No lo necesito, mi instinto vikingo es lo mejor que hay para ubicarme.

-¿Y entonces por qué aún estamos perdidos?-preguntó en tono sarcástico, pero para ese entonces el otro había comenzado a tararear una canción y no lo escuchó.

El castaño suspiró por enésima vez en ese día, mezcla de cansancio físico y mental combinado con frustración. Se hizo la solemne promesa de que jamás se dejaría convencer de repetir algo como eso de nuevo.

Contempló unos instantes a la otra nación, reflexionando de nueva cuenta que si tanto le importaba ganar aquella ridícula competencia ciertamente hubiera sido mejor dejarlo y continuar solo, sin perder tiempo en preocuparse por alguien del equipo rival que además le había estado dirigiendo comentarios hirientes. Pero ese no fue el caso en absoluto.

No podría decirse que tratara mucho con el nórdico, pero debía reconocerle al menos su perseverancia y optimismo. Siempre había pensando en Dinamarca como en alguien ruidoso, molesto y desconsiderado, pero era más amable y atento de lo que parecía. Sacudió la cabeza, como si con eso pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos y borrar el tono rojo de su rostro pero sin tener éxito. Quizás era que su caída al agua lo estaba resfriando y comenzaba a tener fiebre, sí, eso tenía que ser.

-¿Sabes qué?

El austriaco regresó a la realidad tratando de hacer de cuenta que nada pasaba.

-Técnicamente esto podría considerarse como una alianza...-continuó sin disimular su entusiasmo y ajeno a la mirada confusa que le dirigía el otro-¡Hoy es el día en que nace la Alianza Austro-danesa...! No, Danesa-austriaca suena mejor.

Por primera vez desde que inició el caótico viaje, Austria sintió genuinos deseos de sonreír. Supuso que esa debía ser otra cualidad de la otra nación, su alegría podía llegar a ser contagiosa, si bien no iba a admitirlo en voz alta.

Su contemplación de las cualidades del nórdico se interrumpió al oírlo exclamar y pararse de pronto, estrellándose contra su espalda.

-Es de mala educación detenerse sin avisar-criticó llevándose una mano al rostro y retractándose de todo lo bueno que pensó sobre él.

-¡Lo encontré!-gritó emocionado el rubio-¡Ahí está el campamento!-señaló hacia el frente.

Austria miro hacia dónde le indicaron y comprobó que efectivamente habían llegado a la meta. Justo pasando por unos arbustos se divisaba una cabaña y unas tiendas de campaña. Sin lugar a dudas ese era el sitio del campamento.

-Pero cómo...-a pesar de haberlo visto con sus propios ojos seguía sin creerlo.

-Fácil, mi instinto vikingo-sonrió lleno de satisfacción mientras caminaba hacia la meta-Como te dije antes, las telarañas están en el sur de los árboles y el musgo al norte. El campamento está al norte, así que era bastante obvio a dónde teníamos que ir-se interrumpió para asomarse por la ventana de la cabaña y alzar un puño en actitud triunfal antes de abrir la puerta-¡Somos los primeros!¡Gané!

El germano se limitó a seguirlo en silencio. Después de todo habían conseguido llegar en primer lugar, pero para él eso era lo de menos. Estaba feliz de salir del bosque. Aunque algo aún le incomodaba y bastante más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

-Hum...yo...sobre lo que pasó antes...

El danés lo miró sin que su sonrisa desapareciera en ningún momento. Austria tosió para disimular su vergüenza. Al parecer ya había olvidado lo ocurrido, incluido su comentario mal intencionado, pero como el caballero que era, consideraba apropiado pedir perdón de manera oficial.

-Lo que trato de decir es que...lo lamento.

Dinamarca se mostró sorprendido y, cosa extraña, sin saber que decir. El castaño no supo cómo interpretarlo, si se trataba de un rechazo o sus disculpas fueron aceptadas, pero dado que el nórdico recuperó su expresión despreocupada y alegre de costumbre, quería pensar que todo estaba arreglado. Abrió la boca para decirle algo a su compañero germano cuando...

-¡Vaya! Después de todo somos los primeros...¡Ah!

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió de golpe. Prusia fue quién entró primero, seguido por Alemania, Suecia y Finlandia. Un muy sonrojado Islandia pasó después, seguido por Noruega y Liechtenstein, quien disimulaba una sonrisa, contrastando con Suiza, quien lucía molesto por algo.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?- cuestionó el albino a las otras dos naciones de mala manera.

-Para tu información, llegamos primero, así qué...¡Los nórdicos ganamos!- exclamó triunfal a la vez que corría hacia su equipo y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Noruega, quien no dudó para quitárselo de encima con un codazo en el estómago.

-Pero...-habló Finlandia, llamando su atención-Si Dinamarca y Austria llegaron al mismo tiempo...¿Eso no debería de ser un empate?

Los principales rivales se contemplaron en silencio por unos minutos para después volver a su discusión.

-¡Hiciste trampa!

-¡Lo que pasa es que no puedes aceptar que perdiste!

-¡Exijo una revancha, que haya otra competencia!

-¡No!-gritaron Islandia, Suiza y Austria al mismo tiempo, ocasionando que los demás los voltearan a ver.

-Hubiéramos llegado primero de no haber sido por el señorito...-refunfuño el albino.

-¿Mi culpa?-cuestionó el aludido arqueando una ceja.

-Si no te hubieras perdido no habríamos tenido que perder el tiempo buscándote.

-Si no hubieras sido tan impulsivo, no me hubiera quedado atrás-se defendió, deseando mentalmente poder regresar a su casa ya y sin querer miró a su compañero de viaje-Al menos él fue lo suficientemente cortés y considerado como para no dejarme solo.

Nuevamente se hizo un incómodo silencio y muy tarde el austriaco comprendió que dijo en voz alta lo que debía quedar como un simple pensamiento.

El nórdico mencionado se mostró sumamente conmovido por sus palabras, hasta que el momento fue arruinado por Noruega.

-¿No te estarás confundiendo?-lo señaló incrédulo.

-¡Eres muy malo, Noru!-protestó haciendo un puchero que el otro simplemente ignoró.

-Debió ser a'guien más...-secundó Suecia.

-¡¿Tu también, Sve?!

-Pero, Su...-lo llamó Finlandia-Tú fuiste el primero en ir a buscar a Dinamarca cuando se perdió-le recordó inocentemente.

Ahora fue el turno del sueco para sonrojarse, situación que Austria decidió aprovechar para hacer de cuenta que nada había ocurrido.

-¿Puedo saber qué te pasó?-Alemania se le acercó un tanto preocupado y confundido, percatándose de que el castaño parecía estar mojado y además no llevaba sus lentes. Suiza venía con él, curioso de conocer lo sucedido pero al mismo tiempo pretendiendo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo y de cuando en cuando vigilaba a Islandia, quien conversaba con Liechtenstein.

-No quiero hablar de eso-refunfuñó zanjando el asunto y sin querer centró su atención otra vez en el grupo contrario.

Dinamarca estaba siendo sacudido del cuello de la camisa por Noruega. A su lado Suecia simplemente lo ignoraba, en tanto que Finlandia trataba de recordarles inútilmente que eran un equipo y debían llevarse bien.

Eventualmente, Noruega se aburrió y lo dejó caer al suelo. El danés se levantó riendo y sin darle demasiada importancia cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del austriaco, entonces le dirigió una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo, ocasionando que el otro desviara la mirada apresuradamente.

-Creo que tengo fiebre...-se dijo en voz alta Austria, ignorando la confusión de Alemania y Suiza por su repentino comentario-Debo, tener fiebre, si eso es-repitió para autoconvencerse.

Era la única explicación racional al por qué se había sonrojado viendo a Dinamarca. ¿O no?

* * *

 **Epílogo 1:** "¿Cómo que no necesitabas los lentes para ver?" Dinamarca a Austria.

 **Spin Off 1:** En donde Islandia es atacado por una ardilla, ayudado por Liechtenstein y Suiza quiere proteger su virtud.

 **Pregunta random que seguramente nadie se hizo:** ¿Vas a volver a publicar fics?

 **Respuesta:** Quizás. No quiero prometer nada porque siempre quedó mal, quiero terminar de escribir/avanzar algunas cosas antes de ver si las subo o no, pero si espero estar un poco más activa.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
